Zombie
Zombies are weak and easy to destroy creatures encountered in every level. Lacking any special defensive equipment and travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to every type of attack. They are basic cannon fodder for the zombie hordes. Any strategy could work against this zombie. Overview Absorbs 10 Normal Damage Shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 Normal Damage Shots. Strategy In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers, as measured during a day-time level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine (25 Sun) far enough away from the front-lines, purchasing the Garden Rake from Crazy Dave's shop ($200), or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Kernel-pults. For night-time levels, the player can use Mushrooms like Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms (0 Sun each). The Tangle Kelp (25 Sun each) provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood (175 Sun each) and Melon-pult (300 Sun each) are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno (125 Sun each). Some plants, such as the Repeater (200 Sun each) and the Fume-shroom (75 Sun each) can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Trivia *Zombies appear in almost every level, excluding Zombiquarium and various I, Zombie Puzzle Mode levels. *Occasionally, when a zombie sometimes dies, it will stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. It is unknown what triggers this even if something does trigger it is unknown. *A Plants vs. Zombies Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. **Zombie Shoes are available for the same price, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal Zombie wears. **A Zombie T-Shirt is available for 80 Points. It is white, and has a Normal Zombie head on it. *The Zombie has two "Out of Battle" animations, it may tilt left to right or move his head up and down. They also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of 4 Out of Battle animations. *There are also jumping zombies in the music video. *In the Zombies on Your Lawn music video, whenever the zombies say, "We are the undead," its head is seen spinning in a vortex. *Typing "sukhbir" on the game will differ the voice for brains. *This Zombie has the most Variations: normal, with flag, with a road cone, with a bucket and with a trash can. *This Zombie, together with the Flag Zombie (first is Imp, second is Giga-Imp), is the third easiest to defeat . *The Zombies that Gargantuars carry have no neckties, along with some ZomBotany Zombies. *In the Special Limited Game of the Year edition, you can get a zombie figure. *In the Online version, when zombies lose their arm, no bone is visible. The same goes to other zombies on the online version. *Strangly, Every zombie that can become normal zombies (Conehead, Buckethead, Ect.) all wear the same exact clothes. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by a explosive, it regrows it's head, then dies. *Almost every level starts with a normal Zombie, the only levels that does not start with it is the minigame Pogo Party and Bobsled Bonanza *Zombies have 11 fingers as shown at Plant vs. Zombies iPad Trailer. *The Zombie has two kinds of standing animation; the first one being a shake of its body up and down, and the other being a shake of the body left and right. *On the XBLA version, if a zombie loses its head and gets hit by an explosive, the head will vanish and you will see a silouhette of a headless zombie for a few seconds. Category:Zombies